Unexpected surprises
by Dea-Jasmine-Gemini
Summary: Kitty finds out that she is pregnant. Who is the father? is it Kurt? How will they survive all the upcoming protests. Kurtty, KittyxKurt , or KurtxKitty what have you.
1. Chapter 1

'telepath'

"speaking"

'thought'

I edited this so it's not extremely different just cleaner. I think that I made it better then it was before. I renamed it. It used to be Unexpected Surprises.

I do not own any of these characters but I do own the story line so hahahahahahahahaha…Ha...ha…Clears throat nervously...ya…well yep here it is.

Oh and reviews are a good thing I will try to take criticism but I'm not so good in that department.

Summery---Kitty find out that she is pregnant and goes to the professor to see what to do. When she goes to see the father the unthinkable happens out of nowhere. Now with Kitty and Kurt hurt, the school in hiding, and with Kitty one month pregnant what are they going to do? Will they make it and how will Kitty tell the father that she's pregnant? Or will she even survive to tell him?

It's In The Air

The cold December air pushed against the windows in Xavior's institute for the gifted. Snow flurries fell from the sky decorating the ground in a white carpet. Students filtered out of the school dancing into the snow planning what to get that special someone for Christmas or Hanukkah. Pink...It was pink, was all she could think about till she got back to the institute. I have to see the professor, now determined she got out of the car walking threw the doors thinking about the previous day.

* * *

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEPP, BEEE.' Hitting the alarm clock Kitty rubbed her eyes sitting up in her bed. Turning over to attempt to wake up her roommate she felt a painful sensation in her stomach. She stopped moving in hopes that it would go away and she could forget it ever came. Staring at Rogue she tried to get her attention without making the pain worse. 

"Ro…Rogue…P…Please…Hel…help' she whispered in pain biting her lip taring the skin.

Opening her eyes rouge saw Kitty sitting up in her bed just staring at her, her face scrunched in pain. Her eyes got big from the surprise of seeing her roommate just staring at her this early.

"Kitty God what are you doin'? Kitty whats wrong? Answer me girl what's wrong." Now getting worried Rogue got out of bed and walked over to Kitty and kneled by her bed.

"Ro…Rogue," she wheezed in-between gasps. "It…it hurts…so much."

Staring at her Rogue questioned what to do, but before she can decide Kitty pushed her over jumping out of the bed and fazed threw the door. Rogue jumped up and ran after her and swung the door open. She looked down the hall to see Kitty run into the bathroom. As she ran down the hall the unmistakable sounds of puking came threw the bathroom door.

"Kitty?" Rogue called soothingly to the door after the sounds stopped up. "Are you ok?"

The door opened to the tear stained face of Kitty bending over the tolet.

"Rogue I like need like to talk to you." She sobbed as quietly as she possibly could as she was lead back to her room.

Rouge helped Kitty onto her bed, "Ok Kitty you've been puke'n you gut out every morning for the past week. Kitty Ah think ah already know whats wrong."

"Please Rogue," Kitty beged as Rogue got dressed for school. "Like don't tell anyone Please." Pulling on her gloves Rogue looked over to the fragle little Kitty sitting in her pjs on the bed.

"Don't you go worrin 'bout that sugar.Now are you going to be ok to go to school to day?" she asked fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Ya like I can't afford like to miss another day like at all. Why?" She questioned looking skeptical.

Footsteps could be heard from out side the door of kids going down the hall to get to breakfast.

"Because," Rogue said moving closer to the clock, "It's already 7:30 and Scott leaves at exactly 7:40 to get to school. So if you don' want to walk…" She didn't need to say another word before Kitty jumped up and got ready for the day.

**After school

* * *

**

"Hey like Scott can you drop me and Rogue off and the drug store?"

Rogue looked at her like she was an alien in a pink dress. "Why in the world doAh need to go to the drug-" Kitty hit her in the stomach before she could continue.

"Because. We need to like get Tampons. Like _remember _the conversation we like just had this morning about _tampons._" By now all the boys in the car were blushing and avoiding eye contact with any girl. Rogue still looked at Kitty like she was crazy for a minute till it hit her.

"Oh Tampons,Ah remember now. Oh ya Scott be a dear and drop us off at the drug store."

Scott drove faster toward the drug store as an awkward silence over came the car. Scott pulled into the parkinglot letting the girls out of the car.

"Do you guys want us to…umm go in with you?" Scott asked blushing as the girls practically ran toward the store throwing their bags on.

"Ah…like no Scott I think we like have this under Control. Its not a very far walk from here to the Institute"

That was all they needed as they drove off down the road. The girls walked into the store trying to look as casual as could possible be for two teenaged mutants girls looking for a Pregnancy test. Rogue was the first one to find the section were the tests were.

"Like well which one should I like get?" Asked Kitty staring at the assortment in front of her.

"Well what was the first one you saw?" Rogue asked thinking of the easiest was to pick.

"Umm…this one. I should get three right? Just to like make sure its like you know accurate." Said Kitty picking up a box with a picture of a pink and blue strip indicating pregnant or not.

"Ya you never know when one of those things are wrong." Rogue proceeded picking up two more boxeswithpictures of happy expectant mothers.

They walked up to the cash register with three pregnancy tests, a box of Tampons so the boys wont get suspicious, and a bag of chocolate covered pretzels. Luckily the woman at the register was old and didn't ask any question except the usual 'how are you today?' bit.

As they walked down the road Rogue, who had to pay for everything, was complaining. "Man that's a rip off! One test was $7, just one test that is such a bogus, stupid, idiotic thing in the world. An' don't even get me started on those tampons." She huffed as they got closer to the institute.

"Like fine," began Kitty, "I won-"

"10 bucks." Interrupted Rogue, "10 bucks for some lousy tampons that will only last a week in this house." Rogue stopped for a chance to breathe.

"Man and I like thought I was supposed to be hormonal." Laughed Kitty as they walked up the stairs to the bathroom closest to there room.

"Ok so here's are the boxes." Said Rouge handing the box to her. " Now when your done' just say done and I'll come in there and then we have to wait five minutes."

"Ok just like pee on a stick. Can't be that hard." Said Kitty shutting the bathroom door.

Five minutes latter Kitty was sitting one the toilet and Rogue on the floor when time was up.

"So Kitty look at the stick closest to you and tell me what it says."

Kitty turned and grabbed a stick not looking to closely at it. She finally looked down and stared for a minute.

"I'm not pregnant." She said hold the stick as her hands began to shake.

"Not yet your not look at the other ones that could be wrong or right at the moment." Said Rogue not wanting to get Kitty's hopes up.

"Ok I know now this one says…I…am?" Kitty almost dropped the stick " now the last one says." She placed the second one back in its container and pulled the last on out.

"Holly shit Rogue. I'm Pregnant."

**The Professors Office**

* * *

An hour later after many explanations the professor look at her with disappointment his eyes, "You know what this means don't you Kitty?"

"Yes," she whispered in a voice barely audible. o

"You ARE going to tell him aren't you?"

His gaze burned into her as she stared at his mahogany desk "I... umm like," she sniffling, "was planning on telling him. But like you see umm well..." A tear dropped down her chin, her eyes held fear and disgust in herself as she looked into his all knowing gaze.

Yes, he saw what she meant; this had never happened at the institute before and frankly he didn't know what to do.

"How long Kitty?" She looked at him adding days in her head and came to a conclusion

" Like almost exactly a month." The Professor let out a sighed and looked at the young 16 year old student squirming in the chair before him.

"Do you want to talk about it, Kitty?"

Kitty blushed and shifted in her seat remembering what happened to get her in this position. "No professor its just like everything happened like to fast and I did some things that I just like well...I just regret that's all. And it was just once you know." As she finished talking, the professor gathered his papers and hit then against the desk. "Professor," she practically shouted with desperation, "What am I like going to do? I like need to get a job, and a house or apartment-"

" Kitty," The Professor interjected as she continued rambling. "I don't think anyone here would think less of you if you got an abort-"

"No! I would like never kill another human life that hasn't even had a chance to like you know live." The rage and passion in Kitty's words only made what the professor was about to say harder.

"There's always adoption Kitty," Those four words stopped time for Kitty as she stared at the Professor eyes thick with misery.

"Well Kitty, you should probably go to bed and get some sleep, and I will talk to everyone about _everything _later." A shocked look crossed the young girls face.

"Only the teachers," the professor insured her with a smile, "Well now, you better go off so you can think about everything." Kitty smiled as she got out of the chair and brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Kitty," she turned around to face the professor. "I will leave it up to you to tell everyone later what you've decided. If you need it Kitty you can always stay here" She let out a breath she hadn't did know she holding.

"Thank you professor you have no idea what this means to…well." She said smiling though the tears. She raised her hands so they were holding her lower stomach, "us. I'll think about it."

After hearing the door completely shut Professor Xavior sighed holding his head, 'Storm, Logan did you get all that?'

After a moment of silence Storm replied,' Yes professor I just can't believe it, and at a time like this.'

'Logan did you hear that? I know your still there.'

'Ya I heard,' Confusion and anger held in his voice at the boy who did this to his little half Pint. He sat in a chair in the kitchen tying to keep his thoughts in line. How could this have happened? Why would Kitty do something that stupid? It's that idiot boy's fault. He should pay for doing this to her!

'Do not go after him Logan, he doesn't know what he did.'

'Oh he doesn't know dose he? Well then I'll have to remind him then won't I.' with that the telepathic link between him, the Professor, and Storm broke.

'Storm get Beast and stop him before he dose something stupid,'

'All right Professor,' with that the link with Storm was cut off.

"This is going to be a long eight months."

**In the Hallways

* * *

**

Folding and unfolding the note in her hand Kitty walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Pushing the door open she could see a group of guys huddling around the fridge. One turned, gave her a smile, then turned back to the fridge.

"Hey Kitty what are you doing down here?"

Kitty turned around to see Scott, "Well like I was going to get some food, but I see there's like none left for me." The boys flinched turning to face her showing the undefeatable X Guys Even, Kurt, and Bobbie.

She walked over to the fridge note in hand. Then 'accidentally' she bumped into one of the boys shoving the paper into his hand. Sorry she mumbled pulling out a jar of pickles taking one out and putting the rest back. She smiled at the boys and left the room to get ready for what she was about to do.

The boy moved into a chair at the table and opened the note, cursing the way girls always like to make fold, and making sure nobody saw him as he read.

('Meet me in my room as soon as possible. We need to talk.'

Love,

Your Kitty )

**In Kitty's Room

* * *

**

"You wanted to talk to me?" She looked in to his nervous eyes as he walked over to her bed, so perfect.

"Yes. I um...I did, that is like umm...I mean like...I do. Wait no ah Yes." Kitty looked at his adorably cute innocent face and thought of their baby's face. There baby. How could she have done this to him, ruined his life like this. Tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks into his hands. She stared sobbing as he held her knowing just being with her, there for her, might make her feel better.

"Kitty, what's wrong? Come on you can tell me anything." She looked into his eyes searching for something before pulling herself into his chest. "Please Kitty what's making you cry?"

'You can do this. Kitty you have to tell him, its not like you can hide it for long.' Her eyes meet his trying to find the right words. "Listen…there like is something I have to tell you," She paused gathering strength to finish. "You like, just have to promise not to interrupt me."

"I promise," he said with out hesitation. " What is it?" she took a deep full breath and grabbed his hand bringing it closer to her body. Biting her lip she moved his hand toward her stomach, but never making contact with her cloths.

"Kurt I'm-"

"BLUE!" roared Logan hurtling himself at Kurt.

* * *

Hee hee hee was it good? That wasn't that part of the unthinkable here's a sneak preview of the next chapter. I really hope you like it. If you don't just email me. When I wrote that last part I thought I'm blue I blue dee I blue die i blue dee I blue Die I'm blue dee I blue Die 

In seconds three things happened first, Logan pulled Kurt off the bed and slammed him into the wall.

Second, Storm and Beast ran into Kitty's room to stop Logan from hurting Kurt.

Last of all, the roar of police cars, and the voice of an officer telling the school to come out peacefully with there hands in the air and no one gets hurt, is heard threw-out the school.

* * *

"EVERYONE GET READY FOR AN EMERGANCY ESCAPE." 

"Kitty's still in there!"

"There're to many of them we have to retreat."

"Its ok Half-pint, were almost there hold on."

"We can't really be sure if the baby's going to make it."

Ah Ha now I bet you REALLY want to keep reading don't cha.

What? You don't! I hate you! 8(

Joke. ; )

Dea


	2. chapt 2How it all began

Ok I have decided to change this a little forget about all the 'in the next episode of' crap I put in chap.1. Here you go…btw I do not own X Men evolution, but I do own this story.

Also I don't know how to do a German accent, sooo I am only doing Keety for Kurt. Sorry. As I wrote the flash back I listened to many sappy love songs so its very mushy.

Enjoy.

* * *

How It All Began

Kitty heard herself yell for peace over the two fighting X men, but it went unnoticed. She felt the wall against her back as she tried to get away from all the violence.

'It's all over isn't it, everything.'

She watched as Kurt teleported to get out of Logan's grasp, just to get knocked to the floor. A cut right about Kurt's eye sent blood into his eye.

"Stop please, everyone!" Kitty cried letting tears escape her eyes, as they ignored her. She instinctively grabbed her stomach and slid down to the floor.

"Logan! Stop this right now!" Dr. McCoy yelled attacking Logan.

'Kitty and Kurt come down to my office promptly.

They heard the professor's voice in there heads, and stopped the fighting immediately.

Only then did the three notice Kitty on the floor with tears cascading down her face, holding her stomach.

"Keety are you ok?" asked Kurt worriedly separating himself from Logan.

"You two better get down to the professor before he gets mad." said Logan not looking anyone in the face.

"Are you alright Kitty? Do you need to be escorted down to the infirmary?" Dr. McCoy (aka beast incase nobody caught that) helped Kitty to her feet.

"No…I'll be fine. Kurt we better go." She grabbed Kurt's hand and looked at Logan. "I think it's going to be ok. So, like, don't worry so much."

Giving Logan a smile she and Kurt walked down the hall ignoring all the looks they got from the other students.

"Keety, what were you going to tell me what's wrong? You said I am…you are what? Keety Plea-"

"Kurt everything will be explained in the professor's office, just like hold out for a minute." Kitty stopped Kurt in the hall and placed a Band-Aid on the cut above his eye to stop the bleeding.

They continued to walk down to Xavier's office in silence, all Kitty could think of was how she had got into this predicament.

* * *

It all started with a simple date, no big deal. Then after about two months' thing started to get more serious, kissing in front of people and not caring, Along with spending hours just relaxing in each others arms sipping hot chocolate in the library. Everyone knew they were in love even the brotherhood, but they couldn't seem to tell each other. Kurt had talked to Rogue about his love for Kitty, but she hadn't been extremely helpful. All Kurt knew was he had to tell Kitty how he felt, and he had to do it soon before he exploded.

"Keety?" Asked Kurt nervously as they sat at the edge of Kitty's bed. He looked nervously at her, in her tight jeans and cute Abercrombie top.

"What's up?" Kitty said moving into a more comfortable position in Kurt's arms, just to get nudged away. "Kurt wha-"

"Keety I like you a lot." He was starting to fidget and blush, playing with his halo watch.

'Awe he's like so cute,' thought Kitty looking at Kurt's discomfort. "Well I like you a lot too Kurt."

"No Keety I don't think you understand."

Now Kitty was just confused, what was Kurt getting at?

"Ok then explain,"

Her staring didn't help Kurt at all with what he was about to say.

"Keety," He took her hands in his. "We have been together for almost three months' now and…"

"And…?" Kitty asked persuading him to keep going.

"I…I think, that is I know that…I," He looked deep into her eyes. "Keety I love you."

Kitty inwardly gasped as he never stopped gazing at her, waiting for a response.

"W-wow Kurt, I really don't know what to say." She saw Kurt's disappointment.

"Wait yes I do," She smiled at Kurt as he held his breath. "I love you two."

Kitty leaned in a planted a gentle kiss on his lips, she pulled back only to have lips crash against hers pushing her back on her bed.

Kitty's hands traveled Kurt's body as he lay on top of her.

"Keety," Kurt said pulling back. "If we go any farther I don't think I will be able to stop."

Kitty smiled putting her finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Then don't."

* * *

Yes that's what had gotten them into this situation; at least they loved each other thought Kitty and hopeful that would be enough.

"You ready?" asked Kurt before opening the door.

"I guess, you"

"Well we'll find out wont we." Kurt opened the door to the professor's office and he and Kitty took there sets facing Professor Charles Xavier.

* * *

I'm sorry for confusing on like the whole plot. I'm still not so sure what I'm doing, so if you have suggestions I would be glad to listen.

Also I am happy to take criticism, but please be gentle surprisingly enough authors have feeling too.

AND review please review I love when I open my mail and I see someone has reviewed my story, and I feel loved.

Dea


	3. Chapter 3 telling daddy

The thing I most hate about 'some' teen pregnancy fics, is that the boyfriend was mostly happy that the girl was pregnant. Well that bugs me because if your girlfriend came up to you (if you are a boy) and said guess what I'm pregnant. I doubt you would jump for joy that you were starting a family while you're only like 16, or 17. Sorry I just had to rant for a little while. Hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm trying to keep up with the story.

I love when people review stories. I just wanted to put that out there because some people seem to think I don't. So there you have it. I want people to review my stories.

* * *

"Kitty Kurt, do you both know why you're here?"

"I don't professor," said Kurt hesitantly looking from Kitty to the Professor.

Kurt looked down at his navy blue jeans and waited for some else to talk. He tilted his head to Kitty, and saw how her forehead was creased with worry. He smiled and reached over to touch her hand. At the feel of fuzz she jumped, he took his hand in his lap and went back to looking at his legs.

Charles rubbed his head with his hands looking at his desk for the answer to this difficult problem. How to start, where to start?

"Don't worry Professor I think I can handle this." Said Kitty seeing the professor distress and turned in her chair to face a confused Kurt.

"Kurt, do you love me?"

Kurt looked at Kitty and blushed remembering the professor was in the same room, cleared his throat and gave an uneasy smile.

"Keety," warned Kurt as he motioned that they were certainly not alone.

"Just, like, please answer the question Kurt." Her eyes started getting misty, and she had to blink furiously to stop the waterfall from starting.

"Yes of course I love you, Keety you know that."

She took a big breath, as she took one last look at the professor, he couldn't help her anymore. As much as he wanted to help all his students Charles knew this was out of his hands. Kitty wasn't a child anymore, and she proved that by getting pregnant. They were pretty much on there own from now on.

"Kurt I have to tell you something that is going to hurt you….I don't want to, but you need to know. I just want you to remember I love you." She let a few tears flee her eyes before getting a hold of herself.

"That night when we…when we were intimate." She paused letting what she was saying sink in. Kurt nodded to keep her talking even though he had an idea where this was going; he needed to hear it from her.

"Keety please just tell me," his patience wearing thin with worry.

"I…I'm…" She couldn't say it; she had practiced it all day incase it was true and then in front of Rogue, now when it came down to it she couldn't. She silently took his fuzzy hand into her smaller one and placed it on the slightly hardened bump that was forming in her lower stomach. Kurt stayed still like that not taking his eyes off his hand.

"So you're pre-pregnant," Kurt lowered his head, and his body started to shake, "shit."

"I...I'm so sorry I wis-" Kurt cut her off by taking her into his arms and holding her protectively.

"No Keety this is not your fault, please don't blame yourself. I love you. We'll get through this."

"Get through this...get through this. It's a baby Kurt not like, the chicken pox. You don't just get though the fact you are going to have a child." wow were did that come from, Kitty wondered as she stared down a confused Kurt. Moving from his protected grasp she waited for his answer.

"I truly didn't mean it like that Kitty."

"Then how did you mean it?"

Kurt thought for a second before responding.

"What I meant was...we will make it. No matter what. I do love you Keety, and the new baby." Kitty pulled herself back into his arms and let her self melt into a false security for the first time in weeks.

She felt safe with his arms around her and they let themselves cry.

After they had got all the tears out of there systems it was time for the professor to get involved.

"Well since Kurt you now also know about the baby, what do you two plan to do?"

"Professor I know I may be acting selfish, but I want to keep this baby." Kitty admitted holding Kurt's hand tight in hers.

"I agree with Keety, I know it will be tough, but I also know what it's like, all your life not knowing who your real parents are. I'm not saying I don't love my adoptive parents, I just used to wish my mom had loved me enough to keep me." Kitty looked sadly at Kurt and brought his hand closer to her body.

'I guess these two have made there decision.'

"As I already told Kitty there is always a place for you here at the institute. We won't charge rent, but you will have to earn money by yourselves, unless…" the professor closed his eyes and stayed still for a moment, before smiling and taking a pen from his desk.

"Kurt I know you already have a job and are inline for a promotion, but I don't think that will be enough money to live on."

"Professor are you saying I have to get a new job?" Kurt enjoyed his job and it paid pretty well. He didn't want to quit, but he would if he had too, for Kitty.

"No, but I do think I might have a temporary job for Kitty."

Kitty was surprise at the new information that was thrown at her unexpectantly.

"Who would hire a pregnant teenager?" Asked Kitty as she digested exactly what she would be labeled, it left a fowl taste in her mouth.

"I just spoke to Storm and she said that the used book store down the road needs a temporary replacement, because a staff member that's going on some cross country trip for 3 months. They are willing to pay $5 an hour, for the three months, and maybe you might get a steady job there."

Kitty thought it over, then smiled, "that, like, would be wonderful professor."

"Great storm already talked to the manager and he agreed to start you two days from now on Monday." Charles looked at Kitty remembering something. "Also Kitty, I think it would best that you don't use your powers while pregnant. We are running some tests, and it might be bad for the baby."

"Don't worry Professor I won't use my powers, but that means I will need a strong man to follow me around." Said Kitty leaving the room to pick out an outfit for Monday, still worried about the upcoming months. Kurt blushed furiously, and looked away from Kitty's leaving form.

"Professor?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes Kurt."

"Is Keety being pregnant the reason Logan attacked me in Keety's room?" Kurt felt the cut above his eye, as he got out of his chair.

"Yes Kurt, I'm certain that is the reason, just let him calm down."

Kurt was about to leave when the professor stopped him, and handed him a piece of paper.

"Here Kurt give this to Kitty, it's all the information about her new job. Are you alright Kurt?"

"Ya, just fine, see you later professor."

Kurt thanked him and left the office now feeling dizzy and like he too had morning sickness; he walked up to his room and fell onto his bed exhausted.

'Wait,' he thought pushing himself up. 'Keety's pregnant. With my baby, a baby that will one day call me daddy. I'm going to be a-' he didn't finish the thought before he pushed himself out of his bed and rushed over to Kitty's room.

He slammed the door open caching Kitty and Rogue off guard and making then give off a small cry of surprise.

"Keety what are we going to do?" he paced the room ignoring the fact that they weren't the only ones in it. "I know the Professor said we could live here, but I don't want to live here forever. What about the baby? What do we know about raising kids…what if there's two."

Kurt came to this knowledge as he was crossing the ceiling and teleported to kitty's bed in a panicked state.

"Kurt calm down, ah'm sure there's only one. You tell um Kitty." She looked back just to see Kitty in the same panicked state that Kurt was in, only on the floor.

"I can't handle two kids Rogue."

"Kurt look what you did, she isn't suppose' to be under this much stress while pregnant." She looked Kurt in the eyes, "Kurt, for Kitty you must calm down now."

That sent Kurt into a sense of reality, and Kitty's condition. What was he doing worrying her like that. He slid off the bed and carefully walked to Kitty's petite form.

"I'm sorry Keety, the baby or babies will be fine, don't get upset." He brought his long arms around her body puling her close to him. He kissed the top of her head as she clutched the front of his shirt.

"What if there are two, or three there is a history of multiples in my family." Her shaky voice barely reached his ear in a low whisper.

"Then we will love them and protect them, just as you would do with one. It is a possibility for two, but I think there will only be one, we will be fine."

"How can you be sure?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Because I love you, and I know that just being with you will make everything alright." Kitty smiled and wrapped her arms around his body and leaned into him closing her eyes.

"Not to ruin the moment, but Kitty you really want to see this." Rogue had in her hand a piece of folded up paper.

"Oh that's just the information for Keety's job, the Professor gave it to me to give to her." Said Kurt nonchalantly.

"Ah Kurt did you read this?" by the confused stare Rogue concluded not, "jus' come here Kitty."

Kitty got up from Kurt's arms, wiped the tears from her eyes, and took the paper from Rogue's hands.

"No…way. Oh well I guess I don't have to pick out an outfit. It, like, says here that there is a uniform. Gross," Kitty folded the paper and placed it on her vanity.

"So...when ar' you guys moving in together?"

* * *

**X P...**So I'll stop there for now. I really hope you all liked this chapter, but I will never know if you don't comment me. hint hint. Love all my fans please keep reading. 

Dea


	4. Chapter 4 Goodnight

Here is the 4 chapter in Unexpected Surprises! I'm so exited that 'most' everyone likes my story so far. I might be a little slower on the chapters to come because I'm starting a driving class soon and that will take up most of my time.(God help us all)Also school is coming up in about a month so I also have to get ready for that! The summer went by sooo fast! AnyWho enjoy the chapter**C** and please comment and give me ideas.

Incase anyone still doesn't know yet cough cough I do** NOT** own X men! Or tampons (from 1st chap ) Or Chinese food OR Digital clocks!

Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next two days went well enough for Kitty and Kurt, Logan had another little talk with Kurt. Even though He isn't happy about the baby he still supports them as much as he can. Kitty and Kurt still live in separate rooms andare fine with that for now. The two have decided to not tell the rest of the students for now, untill they tell there parents at least.

"BLau-rghhBLa-brughh…" Kitty's head was once again in the toilet with Rogue holding her hair and gently rubbing her back. The sour taste felt like it was permanently going to stay in Kitty's mouth as she heaved her dinner.

"There, there almost over."

Kitty finished and began brushing her teeth getting the bad taste out of her mouth.

"Wow 5 AM on the dot, with you as my personal alarm clock I will never be late for school again." Rogue smiled at Kitty trying to make the situation less uncomfortable.

Kitty smiled back as they walked to there room, only to have to confront a worried Jean.

"Are you two ok? I thought I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom."

"Oh that was me." Rogue bent over a bit giving her a sick look, as Kitty wrapped her arm around her. "I think it was last night's dinner, man Chinese gets me every time."

"Well I hope you get better," Jean walked down to the next bathroom to get an early shower before everyone woke up and demanded the bathroom.

They walked into there room compressing giggles as they got back into bed to try to get an extra hour of sleep. Rogue felt an ominous presence as she took off her gloves for the day that she had put on to help Kitty. She looked out the window and saw dark clouds, and heard thunder booming off at a distance.

"I guess it will be a rainy day today I hate Mondays," Said Kitty as she picked out a pair of jeans that starched to her slightly growing belly to ware that day to school. Before going to sleep Kitty looked at the digital clock by her bed.

5:05

The men pushed trough the telekinetic barrier that the Professor and Jean had put up, and started destroying everything they saw. There was mass panic as everyone rushed to try to get free from the uniformed men multiplying by the second. Alarms blared from the speakers all around the institute telling every one to wake up, there were intruders. The X-Men were getting beat mercilessly and some where already captured, a few even dead.

As the rain hit the windows Kurt teleported down the stairs attempting to help the younger students escape from there certain doom. Kurt whipped his tail around to take out a few men, but more just took there place. Looking over his shoulder he saw a woman carrying a bundle of blankets escape from one of the men. She kicked the man knocking him out and braking his nose. The woman wore a brown trench coat her hair unkempt and hanging loosely around head hitting her shoulders. Taking a closer look at the blankets he realized it was actually a baby, and the lady was Kitty!

He had a sudden urge to be close to them and protect them both. He started to run over to them then felt a quick burning pain in his left side from a gun of some sort. Kurt ignored the pain focusing only on getting to and helping Kitty and the baby, but felt himself losing blood and fall. Kitty saw Kurt go down and screamed holding the baby closer to her hiding its face. She attempted to get near Kurt, but was hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun and blacked out.

Kurt saw the panic and fear in her eyes before her face went blank and fell onto the cold unforgiving floor. The screaming baby was taken from Kitty and a gun was pointed at her unconscious body. Kurt held his breath his life seemed to go into slow-motion. Kitty slowly opened her eyes and looked right into Kurt's begging for help at the same time trying to get up from the floor.

The man pulled the trigger.

"NO! Keety!" Kurt found himself sitting upright in his bed covered in a blanket of sweat from the nightmare he just experienced. He quickly got out of his bed and checked the time, to see it was only 5:15 in the morning. What a nightmare. He jumped as he heard thunder booming outside and rain hit the window, it just made the aftershock worse.

He could still hear his child screaming as it was taken away from Kitty's unconscious body. He could smell the blood from his and Kitty's wounds and felt his side to make sure he was unharmed.

'Keety' Kurt looked around his room in a panic before teleporting into Kitty and Rogue's room.

Kitty smelled a familiar scent and opened her eyes to see Kurt at the side of her bed.

"Kurt? Like what are you doing here so…What's wrong why are you crying?" Kitty leaned to the side of her bed and took Kurt's face in her hands.

He placed his hands over hers as if to make sure she was real. He let one last tear escape his eyes before looking at Kitty's belly.

"I thought I had lost you." Kurt laid his head against her belly and kissed it.

Kitty brought his head up and looked into his eyes.

"Kurt, like, what's wrong?"

He looked back into her deep thoughtful eyes.

"It's nothing Keety, just a bad dream."

Kurt moved onto Kitty's bed on top of the covers. Laid his head next to her heart and placed his arms around her stomach. Kitty watched Kurt as he snuggled into her warmth and felt herself relax into his fuzzy warmth as well.

"Kurt?"

"Huh?"

Not opening his eyes Kurt tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm scared."

Her voice shook and it reminded him of his dream, images of Kitty dead on the floor flooded his head.

"I know me two."

He pulled himself closer to Kitty, shaking, and foundhimself relaxingright next to Kitty.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter I spent a whole week editing it untill like 3AM wich explanes why I'm submitting this story at 4:40 AM and not in the morning. Keep the comments coming please.

Dea


	5. Chapter 5 just 15

Hello sry about this being so late and all. School has started so hopefully that will get my creative juices flowing, soon. I really hope everyone likes this chapter. I new chalange will be put in front of these poor kids trying to make it in an unforgiving world.

**15 For a Moment**

"Ummm…Kitty? Kitty Yah Gotta wake up now. Kitty?" Rogue lightly shook Kitty already dressed and ready for school. Rogue saw Kurt wrapped around her body protectively and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Kitty…"

Kitty felt a heavy weight on her body while a voice called her name over and over again. The meditative sleep she was in made getting up seem like death. She moved away from the sound and felt a fuzzy thing on her hand. She began to pet it, hearing a purring sound she slowly opened her eyes. The light from the ceiling blinded her and forced her eyes closed.

"Kitty…"

There was that voice again man it just wouldn't quit. Giving in she opened her eye again only this time prepared for the light and kept them open.

"Mhg."

"Kitty come on its 6 AM and if you don' get that fuzz of a brother of mahn out of here the boys will wonder where he is. AKA you will get caught and everyone will know yer sleepin together. The smart ones will put two and two together and realize yer pregnant and guess who they'll blame? Yup that fuzz ball curled aroun' you."

Kitty looked down to see Kurt with his head on her chest and one hand on her stomach, with the other draped around her. His tail was swishing happily and he had a goofy smile on his face. She smiled and pet his head earning her an even bigger smile. She listened quietly and could hear a soft purring sound coming from him .

"Come on Kitty," Rogue picked up her Back pack and left.

"Kurt," sang Kitty nudging Kurt with her hand. "Alright right fuzzy its time to go to your own room."

Kurt just held on tighter clinging to the last bit of sleep. Kitty leaned down and whispered in his ear to get up. When he still didn't get Kitty decided there was only one last thing to do.

"Oh hello Logan good morning, yes Kurt has been here all night!"

"NO! Logan please forgive me!"

Kurt bounced out of the bed looking around for an angry Logan, expecting another beating.

"Why hello stranger," Kitty smiled sitting upright on her bed. "Come here often?"

Kurt calmed down knowing he was in no danger.

"Come on Keety, why did you have to wake me up like that?"

"Because you have to get to your room before the boys find out you slept here last night, and they beat you."

Kurt gave Kitty a quick kiss before teleporting out of the room to his own.

"Alright Rogue he's gone you can come back in."

Rogue opened the door and threw her backpack in the corner then sat at the end of Kitty's bed.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, He had a bad dream and like just came in here to talk," she shrugged. "Before we knew it we were asleep."

Kitty got out of bed and took of her shirt to get changed for the day. She looked down at her stomach which at a little more then a month was just a slight bump.

"So when do yah think I'll be able to see my lil nice or nephew?"

Kitty picked out a baggy blue sweater and pulled up her stretchy pants.

"I don't know maybe around August before school starts."

"So you ar' still going to school and raisin' a baby?" Rogue gave Kitty a skeptical look.

"I am going to ask the Professor if he could teach me here. That way I can be like a full-time mommy and get my high school diploma."

She motioned for Rogue to get off so she could make her bed.

"Kitty you make it sound so easy. What about late night feeding and changing dippers?"

"I have Kurt to help with that, not the feedings but everything else." Kitty patted the bed smoothing out the wrinkles.

Kitty walked over to her vanity to fix her hair and makeup for her first day of work. She started to put her hair up, but stopped and looked at herself for a while.

"Hey like Rogue, do you think my hair would look good cut shoulder length?"

Rogue looked over at Kitty decidedly.

"Yah It would make you look older."

Kitty folded her hair so it was shoulder length and finally put it up in her signature pony tail. She smiled at her self, but it soon became a frown.

"It's almost 6:20 and I want ta get there before the boys, so I actually have a good choice of breakfast. Normally all I can eat is stupid cereal, but now with you-"

"I lied."

"What?" Rogue looked at her letting go of the door knob. "What do yah mean you lied, about what?"

"I'- I'm…I'm not sure I can raise this baby!" Kitty stuttered in a hurry.

"What?" Rogue sat on Kitty's bed.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being to-maybe I'm, like totally, overreacting. I'm sc-scared is that ok? I'm about to bring another life into the world and I'm only 15. How can I be so unsure of myself and be a good mother?"

Rogue grabbed Kitty's hand into her own.

"Kitty look at me girl. You can do this-"

"I don'-"

"No you can't have doubt. You ar' right you ar' abou' ta bring another life inta this crazy racist world, A baby that will depend on its mother to protect an' love it no matter what."

They sat slightly thinking about what to do next. Rogue could hear Kitty sniffing to stop her runny nose.

"Kitty whats wrong?"

Kitty looked up eyes puffy and nose red with a smile on her face.

"Nothing," Kitty got off the bed and walked out the door.

"Kitty?"

"Don't worry Rogue, and thank you. I think I totally know what I'm going to do now." She kept walking down the hallway.

Rogue walked after her as they headed down to the kitchen. Kurt was already down sitting next to Evan eating his scrambled eggs and ketchup with milk.

Kitty sat at the end of the kitchen table and scooped some pancakes and toast on to her plate. Rogue sat next to her filling her own plate looking from Kurt to Kitty. Kitty just stared at her plate putting some food in her mouth every so often, making sure her stomach would keep it down. Storm entered the room, looking like a beautiful African Queen as usual.

"Kitty here," she placed a pill in her hand.

Kitty rolled the pill in her hand attempting to find out what it was.

"It's to keep you healthy." Storm explained without saying out loud it was for the baby.

"Oh, like, thanks Storm. We appreciate it." Kitty said without thinking.

"We? Who's we?" Evan said from Kurt's end of the table.

"Ah umm 'We' as in," 'Think Kitty, think.' "As in, like, me and my parents we were talking about me taking this pill."

'Whoa good save Keety,' thought Kurt who had begun to sweat nervously.

"_I DON'T GIVE A KEEP LOOKING AT MY CAUSE IT DON'T MEAN A THING-_"

Everyone groaned as Bobbie came down the stairs radio blaring with Pussycat Dolls 'Beep'. Kurt was surprised he didn't trip over his pants on the way down, they were hanging so low. Logan came into the dinning room growling, staring dagger at the loud teen.

"_THEY ALWAYS GOT A PLAIN TO BE MY ONE AND ONLY MAN. WANT TO HOLD WITH THERE-_We interrupt with…some horrible news."

The table looked up at Bobby who put down the radio on the kitchen table.

"A collage student from Pace, whose name is yet to be released, was just found murdered in Manhattan. Police reports say that there was some _mutant_ activity was spotted before the murder. David A. Caputo, Dean of Pace's statement will be on channel 3 at 6:30 AM this morning. Now back to the music-_HANDS WANNA HA, HA-HA, HA, HA-HA I KEEP TURNING-"_

Bobby turned off his music and looked at the numb faces around the kitchen table.

"Not again," Kitty burst out in tears, while Kurt wrapped his tail around his body turning on his watch. Rogue tightened the straps on her gloves protecting everyone from her mutant power. Logan grunted, getting the attention of all his students and some who had heard the broadcast on there way down the stairs.

"Well, I'll talk to the professor, but I'm guessing he already knows."

Logan left them to digest the information that was given to them, as well as there food. Kitty wasn't doing so well in that compartment. As the seconds passed her face turned paler and had a tint of green.

"excuse-"

Kitty ran from the room hand covering her mouth with Rogue and Kurt following soon after.

Storm stopped the rest from getting up to help Kitty.

"I think it would be for the best if you all didn't go to school today."

Hee hee hee hee MWAHAHAHAH

Ya I'm ending there for now hee hee. I hope you enjoy. I will only know if you comment!


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving!

Here everyone. A new chapter what everyone was waiting for. Well some people, ok not many. Here it is.

I do not own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey Chuck,"

The Professor raised his head from his hands to stare at Logan.

"Yes Logan. It can't be helped." Logan rushed out to his room his claws extended to their limit. They were so far out that blood coated his knuckles.

Pulling out his duffle bag he threw his most important possessions in the bag before running out of the room. Feeling the carpeted floor leave his feet he flew through the air catching the railing before flying down the stairs. The few students in his way were harshly told where to put their, 'watch outs!'

* * *

"Do you think we will be sent to labs?" Amara asked ripping apart a poptart on her plate. All the other kids in the kitchen had already left to get some more sleep, or finish homework they had forgotten to do. 

"No way," Sam said with confidence, leaning back in his chair and smiling whilst flipping his hair. Tipping back too far he lost his balance, falling to the ground.

"I mean, I hope we don't." He said recovering from the fall.

"Don't what?" Asked Serena one of the newest students to the institute, she was only 10 years old and could put up and 20 foot barrier around herself.

"Umm get stupider from no school!" Sam shouted trying to lie to the little girl.

"Smooth one Rubble boy," Sam gave Bobbie a dirty look.

"I think it's already happened." Serena smirked reaching for an apple. She looked at all the older kids rolled her eyes, and left to go to the library. They all breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't scar Serena for life, and get in trouble.

"Anyway," Bobbie moved next to Amara. "Where ever we go, I'll be there to protect you baby."

Leaning closer to get a quick kiss, Amara push him over getting out of her set.

"Ok ewe Bobbie, completely not the right time." She began walking up the stairs to get her new book.

"Come on Amara." Bobbie chased after her trying to think a way out of the mess he made.

'Whoa what was that for!'

'Watch where yer goin' Logan!'

'Vous regardez où vous allez !'

"Rude much!"

In the corner of his eye he saw Logan come running down the stairs pushing kids out of the way, and in a collision course with Amara. Using an Ice path Bobbie was able to move Amara out of the way before she was run over by Logan.

"Hey watch it!" Bobbie yelled, while Amara was still trying to get her balance. He quickly and rudely told Bobbie where to put his comment. Bobbie was about to say something else when Amara grabbed him and pointed to Logan's hands. A lump formed in Bobbie's throat making it incapable for him to speak.

"Bobbie, what is going to happen to us?" And for once he couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

Kurt held Kitty's hair as she slowly emptied her stomach into the downstairs toilet. Kitty's body kept convulsing even after there was nothing left in her body to throw up. Rogue had set herself up in the corner of the bathroom, fussing with her gloved hands. Rouge cringed at each convulsion Kitty went through.

"Ahh," Kitty grabbed her stomach, moaning in agony.

"Keety what's wrong?"

"Kurt, please get me," She paused taking a deep breath. "To the infirmary."

With a glance back to Rogue in the corner of the room, Kurt pulled Kitty into his arms.

"Kurt, what if it's the baby." It was more of a confession then a question or statement. A guilty look appeared over the poor girls face as her boyfriend transported them both to the infirmary.

* * *

"Mr. McCoy, Keety needs help!" Acting quickly Mr. McCoy told Kurt to put Kitty on the nearest bed. 

"Storm," McCoy yelled over the intercom. "I need you in here ASAP."

"Well Kitty it seems that it was just stress that made you so uncomfortable."

"Really? You mean Keetys going to be fine." Kurt wiped invisible sweat from his forehead.

"Yes."

Kitty sighed with relief gently cradling her stomach.

"As long as everyone makes sure she is under as little stress as possible. Premature birth is common in teen pregnancies so Kitty will have to be even more careful then most expecting mothers."

There was a huge gasp from the door as it was pushed even farther open. Everyone turned to look at the intruder.

Kitty was the first to speak.

"Oh shit. Scott like what did you hear?"

* * *

"So what did you hear?" 

"I can't believe it." Scott sat down in the nearest chair. "I can't…Damnit."

Kitty cringed.

"Was it Lance?" Scott was pushed back against the wall by a very angry German.

"Keety vould never do that with Lance." Kurt spit out his name like there was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Ok, ok fine." Kurt moved away from Scott and back to Kitty's side, laying a hand over her leg.

"Alright then who is the father?"

Kurt looked down suddenly very interested in his feet and pants. Kitty shot quick glances from Kurt to her hands which were lying gracefully on her abdomen.

"Any- No it couldn't…Kurt?" Kurt looked away from Scott. "How could you be so-so irresponsible? I thought you had more…"

Kitty gave Scott a look.

"Well, I guess...at least it was one of us. You know instead of one of the brotherhood. Besides," Scott turned to leave. "I knew you two would end up together. Congratulations."

"Oh Scott?" Kitty called after him.

"Can please not tell anyone else, only you, the professors, and Rogue know. So if you could please."

"Sure Kitty, I won't say a word until you tell me to."

After Scott left Kitty let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Wow, I hope everyone will take it that good."

"Yeah me two," Kitty grasped his hand. "Me two."

"Alright Kitty It seems your heart rate and Blood pressure are back to normal. You can go back to your room if you would like, or you can stay here the rest of the morning. And since your stomach's empty you might want to try eating some bread so something is in there."

"Alright. Actually, Storm, Mr. McCoy. I was wondering, if I like stay cool for the rest of the morning, if I could like go to work in the afternoon?"

Storm and Beast looked at each other silently deciding between them.

"Well, Miss Pryde," Started Mr. McCoy. "We will have to test your vitals, but…"

"If you are still fine and promise you won't put yourself under more stress, yes you may go to your first day of work."

"Keety…" Kurt leaned down so he was level with Kitty's bed. "I don't think you should go to work."

"What?!" Kitty pushed herself up so she was towering over Kurt's crouched form.

"Well we'll leave now." The teachers left the room in a hurry.

"Umm excuse me Kurt, you _what_?" Kitty stared Kurt down like he was made of disgusting slime.

"I-I think you shouldn't go to um work."

"Ok listen Kurt, you do NOT control my life. If I want to go to work, then I'll like go to work. If I want to still go to school and like raise a child I WILL DO IT! And if I want to name our kid like…Gillian. Then I will name her Gillian!" Huffing with her nose flaring Kitty let herself fall back onto her bed.

"Gillian? Since when are we having a girl?" Noticing how out of breath she was he quickly changed his tune. "But umm you know Gillian is a really pretty name. Keety you know I vill support you if you still want to go to school, sure it will be hard, but I vill support you. I just don't want you to hurt yourself trying to live up to some unrealistic expectation you have of yourself…Keety? Why are you crying?"

"Awe Kurt that was like…Sniff Sniff…so like SWEET!" Kitty grabbed Kurt crying into his shirt.

* * *

"Well I'm glad that problem is solved."

"Yes young love, ay Storm."

"Yes its nice." Storm caught herself smiling and quickly wiped it off her face. "I think these two will be fine, we should go and see what Charles wants us to do."

"Yes Mr. McCoy, Storm what can I help you with?"

"Charles, what do we do about the new threats to come?"

"We're leavin' that's what." Logan came in with his duffle bag over his should and keys in his hand.

* * *

Hey everyone know it took like 3 months but I am back on this story. I was having some, "Home problems" so I didn't really have time for this story. If everyone likes where i'm going I will continue.

This is my badly translated French. Sry to all those who speak French, cause I'm not completely positive its right.

-Vous regardez où vous allez !' watch where your going.

Dea


	7. Chapter 7 And so it Begins

* * *

Hey everyone…. and yes it has been almost a year. Time flies by when your living out a story you wrote. Hahahaha...Ha…ha. Yup so to say the least I was a little busy. Well to stop with my personal life. Also as everyone knows I am horrible at writing accents so Kurt's is mix between German and French and random letters in the alphabet. I am also bad at things like to, too, and two. Soooo. Ya. I hope some of my old fans are out there and I want you to know that the story plot is done in my head so all I have to do is write it…. YAY!!!

* * *

**And So It Begins . . .**

"What?!?" Storm yelled. "Why are we leaving?" She looked from The Professor to Logan. "We aren't really leaving the institute are we Charles?

"As soon as we can Storm, a week tops." The Professor placed the last of his essential papers in his brown leather briefcase. Storm let him pass by her as he made his way to his room to collect every thing else of his possession.

"You can't be serious."

"Yes Hank I am perfectly serious."

"But Charles," Storm paused grasping for words. "Where? Where will we go?"

"I have do have some friends Storm."

* * *

"_Attention all Students."_

Everyone in the school stopped what they were doing to listen to The Professor.

"_Everyone will be going on a trip. We won't be returning"_

Cries of shock confusion rang throughout the school halls. The newer students not sure if this was a regular occurrence looked to the older x men. Seeing their confusion as well, they became panicked

"_The last thing we need it panic. Everyone needs to pack a bag they can carry of their most required belongings. I will be sending two boxes to each student to send extra things to relatives."_

"Do you think this will work Charles? Bringing almost 30 teenagers across the country? Not to mention kitty"

"It's going to have to."

"_I need all the experienced X Men to come to my office now."_

* * *

"What do you need us to do Professor?"

"We are not safe here." Everyone gaped at the Professor.

"We have about a week before either; the FBI comes to take us away, or an angry mob." Logan packed the kids files and put the box in his duffle bag. A few of the girls began to cry hiding their faces in the person closest to them.

"Logan! Don't scare them" Storm shot Logan a disgusted look.

"Awe Ororo, They can take it."

"Mr. Logan, where are we going?"

"We are going to an underground community that owes me a favor." The Professor held his head, "Calm down everyone. I can not tell you where we are going, but it is safe. I would suggest packing some walking shoes, it's going to be a long, hard journey."

All the teachers looked at Kitty reminding themselves what she was going through.

"Kid, this would be a good time to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Jean spoke up looking from Logan to Kitty.

"She doesn't have to." Logan stared daggers into Kurt. "Keety you don't have too."

"Everyone could help you kid."

"What! What's wrong with Kitty?"

"Kitty are you ok?"

"Is she sick, are you sick?"

"What's wrong Kitty?"

"Why do we need to help her?"

"STOP! That's enough." Kitty enjoyed the silence for a moment before speaking again. "There is nothing any of you can do. I'm fine I'm just… pregnant."

No one spoke for what seemed like hours though it was truly seconds. A chill fell over everyone in the room especially Kitty who began to shake. She slowly covered her lips with her hand trying to force the words back into her mouth. Kurt saw Kitty start to fall through her chair.

"Kitty!"

It was too late she let out a sob as she faded through the floor.

"Professor?" whispered Jean breaking the silence. "Did that really just happen?" She knew the answer before the professor even said it.

It was true they were leaving the institute the place they called home, their safe haven. Not only that the government wanted them, dead or alive, they were now nothing but animals to everyone. To top all this off, their little Kitty was pregnant. What the hell was going on?

"Everyone needs to calm down." The professor helped them with this by pushing their fears to the backs of everyone's thoughts. "Now that everyone has the right perspective. We need you." All the Students looked at the professor.

"No offence Professor but we are just kids. I know that I would be the last one to admit it, but we are. What the Hell can we do?"

"Evan!"

"I'm sorry Aunt O but it's the truth." Evan sank farther into his chair, "What could a bunch of kids possibly do?"

"Whatever we need to," Scott stood knowing that now more then ever they needed a leader. "Kurt, you need to go help Kitty calm down we don't want her anymore anxious then she already is. Jean, Rogue, and Amara I need you to go and help the newer students get packed and to keeps things calm. Tell them everything will be ok. Even, Bobbie and Jamie I need you to get all the food previsions and medical kits ready, anything that may seem even a little important pack. Roberto and Ray, you two need to go down to storage and find all the boxes and bags you can for everyone. Rahne, I need you to run to the attic and find a big box labeled emergency, do not open it and do not drop it. Bring it to Logan and then go help Jean calm the newer students down."

After a brief pause everyone stood and began doing as they were told and filed out of the room.

"Hey kid you stay here I want to say something to you."

"What Logan do you have a problem with how I calmed everyone one down and-"

"Shut up kid. I just want to know how you knew about the box."

"Oh," Scott returned to the office more nervous then before.

* * *

Yup. So I have at least 3 more chapters writen. But I might just make them one big one tomorrow. i'll think about it.


	8. Chapter 8 Groups and Regulations

Ok everyone wow…just wow. Did I lose all of my fans????? Only one review BTW thank you female-otaku! I'm not sure if I want to make the baby blue or not. I was thinking that all mutants have diff mutation so it could be regular and stuff, but also put into account that mystic is blue as well. So perhaps I'll look into it more. To show that I am serious I will try to post once a week if not then at the most once a month. It really depends on how hectic my life is, but it seems to be calming down. Anyway Love you all

~Dea

* * *

"They all hate me."

"Keety…"

Kitty sat at the edge of her bed facing away from Kurt. He walked over to her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder; she grabbed it holding on for dear life.

"Kurt I love you…but… I don't know how to deal with this. I still haven't told my parents yet and now…we…we wont." Kitty turned facing Kurt finally showing him her tear stained face.

"Keety? I'm not saying I van't you to, but if you felt it vas best maybe you should get an abor-"

"Kurt! How could you think that at all? This is your baby too! Besides it goes against everything I believe in."

"I know Keety I'm not saying anything like that you have to clam down. Please… I am just saying if you don't think you can do this, ve don't have to. Are we ready to be mummy and daddy?"

"Kurt, like, you don't but I do. I have to." Tears began fresh, "I'm its Mother. No matter what, no matter what I do I will always be its mother."

"Keety."

Kitty wouldn't look at Kurt's face until he forced her to.

"Keety listen to me ok." She stopped sniffling enough to listen to him. "Its my kid too right?"

Kitty nodded her head vigorously. "But not if you don't want it to-"

"I'm the father Keety!"

Kitty jolted back surprised at Kurt's aggressiveness.

"KEETY! I'm tired of you thinking you are all alone in this. You have me and Rogue and the professor and everyone else. Keety. You're not alone. Vhat do I have to do to get through to you about this?"

Wiping the tear from his eye Kitty wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

"I-I …..its not that I don't want to do this its just… the chances. The life I thought I was going to have is over. No college or at least the college that I wanted with partying and getting ready for life. And then I feel horrible for thinking this way about my kid cause its not its fault and I don't want to resent it and … but. But even with all that I'd be missing out on, I can't help but want this kid. It doesn't make any sense Kurt!"

"I know, but vhat ve have to focus on right now is vhat's best for the baby. And that is you accepting it, and keeping it safe Keety."

"I can only do my best."

"That's all I'm asking for."

"Like Kurt, have I told you how much I totally love you today?" Drying tears masked their faces as they smiled.

"Yes, but it never gets old."

"Well Fuzzy I do."

"Really…How much?" Kurt leaned over Kitty pushing her down into the bed.

"Oh I don't know…this much." She moved her finger about an inch apart. A growl came from his throat as he breathed in her ear.

"Really?" She shivered.

"ok maybe like…a whole lot more." She whispered as her lips found his pushing back with as much force and as she could trying to pry his mouth open.

They were in the middle of an all out make out session when the door was slammed open. They jumped away from each other a little too fast making Kurt fall off the bed to the floor. Rogue rolled her eyes as she stepped over him and moved to her closet.

"You know you two, that was how you got into this mess in the first place."

"Rogue! Like way to be rude," she stuck out her tongue at Rogue like in the old days.

"Sorry Miss Princess. Anyway you should start packing we're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh shit!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to Kitty.

"Vat?"

"Whats wrong kitty?"

Kitty looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Nothing, calm down. I just figured out that I won't be able to get the job that I was planning on getting."

Kurt and Rouge took a moment before pouncing, gently, on Kitty's bed and tickling her.

"So Rouge what happened after we left?"

Rouge scoffed folding her arms in on her chest: "Well as usual hero boy took charge and everyone did as they were told."

"Hey, be nice to Scott. He did keep our secret vhen he found out."

"True. But like I bet he was a total ball buster."

Kitty stood up on her bed and began shouting orders as if she was Scott. "Hey you what did I tell you about shedding in the mansion!" Kurt kneeled on the ground

"Oh I'm Soooo sorry all mighty Scott," They all started laughing. Besides the new creature growing inside of Kitty everything seemed to be back to the norm.

"Ah also heard him talkin' about some box in the attic, but that was prolly nothin'."

Kitty and Kurt shrugged not realizing the true importance of the emergency box.

* * *

"Alright everyone QUIET!"

"That's better. Now I want everyone to find a partner. This is very important because we don't want anyone getting lost."

"I'll Call Keety!" shouted Kurt from the back of the group with his hands already around Kitty.

"Ok Kitty with her baby-daddy, Rouge with Franic, Thomas with…."

The listing went on for some time until everyone had a partner and a designated team.

"Now everyone listen and listen good," The professor sat in front of the room of nervous teens. "Now I want all you to understand how much danger you are all in."

He took a pause and let that fact sink in before he continued. " There are people out there who don't just want to hurt you…they want you dead. I'm not saying this to scare you, I'm saying this because it's the truth. Now we are going undercover. No one will know of our position, not even you. The teachers do not know either."

To see if it was true the students looked to the teachers. Everyone could tell it was correct by the solemn expresses they wore.

"I understand that this is a hard time to leave with Christmas barely two weeks away…"

"Chanukkah already stared so I'm good," Kitty chimed in. She had slowing begun to get back to normal, well as normal as she could be with a baby in her stomach. With only a week to handle the news everyone was taking it very well. Everyone except one, Logan. Logan wouldn't talk to Kitty or Kurt at all except to say move or be careful. This hurt Kitty like no other. In her mind she was something like a daughter of Logan. She looked up to him as a father figure that she didn't have during her times with the X-Men. She was dealing with this in her own way…by being as cute around Logan as possible. Talking to the Professor Kitty found out that everything she needed for the baby was already at the hideout. She had hoped that the baby wouldn't have to be born at the hideout, but she had 6 or so more months until she had the baby. Maybe all this would be over before then.

"Yes Kitty Chanukkah too. But we have come up with a little present."

All the students looked around the room for a sign of what this mysterious present was.

"That present is…cells phones for everyone."

Everyone gaped at the professor.

"These were made just for us. Everyone is programmed into the contacts and you can't call anyone who doesn't have this phone. The phone has a GPS that will work even if the phone dies, so no one has to worry about getting lost, just make sure you all have this phone on you at all times."

Everyone was handed a small flip-phone with a giant 'x' on the front of it. Etched on the back of each one was the person's code name.

"All right everyone. Now down to the real business here. This trip will take three days and I want everyone to be safe. That is why you are all getting these. I have checked the forecast," Xavior glanced at Storm. "And the weather should be perfect for travel, well travel in the winter. All right now everyone group one leaves in 1 hour. I want everyone to be ready. Group two will leave a half hour later and so on.

"Hey professor can our group be Group squadron sector awesome." Logan rolled his eyes at Bobby

"Sure Kid, name it whatever ya want as long as you're here on time…got it?"

"Yes sir, Logan sir." Bobby eased himself back into the mold of teenagers away from his teacher.

The Professor just laughed at the teen's antics. "Get ready for a long trip."

Kitty and Kurt were in the second group along with 6 newer students and Bobby and Even. Each group had a teacher with them. Hank happened to be with their group incase something was to happen to Kitty he could help. Logan was with group one and Storm with group three; the professor was taking the privet jet to the hideout alone.

Kitty had packed more then enough for any possible occasion. She had brought two swimsuits and at least 10 outfits. She had gone out before and bought maternity cloths that will stretch as she does so she wouldn't have to worry. She brought white onesies for the baby along with bottles and some of her favorite baby books like beauty and the beast and little mermaid. She also had bought a pink bear, she wouldn't show this to Kurt however, she wanted it to be a girl. For some reason she felt it would be easier to raise a girl at this age then a boy. She had just sent a letter to her parents along with all her stuff that she sent home. The letter explained everything and the baby. She didn't want to do it this way, but she had no other choice and they needed to know. Kurt on the other hand was a very stingy packer. He had brought only three outfits and a yellow baby blanket that he had been saving for the baby. He also brought some of the pregnancy books that he had found like What to Expect When Your Expecting, and Being a Successful Teen Dad.

Soon it was time for group two to leave. The group was given ten more minutes to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Kurt pulled Kitty aside in a corner.

"Keety there is something I vant to tell you before ve leave." Kurt looked longingly into Kitty's eyes. "You are the only good thing in my life. Before you I was an outcast and felt that no one could every love someone like me. Keety you are the only thing that is right, pure, and honest in my life. I vill do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Oh Kurt," Kitty's eyes filled with tears for the second time that day.

"Katherine Pryde…Vill you marry me?" Kurt held up a white gold band with three diamonds on it. The ring curved and shined in the light. Kitty was speechless she took the ring from Kurt and looked hard from the ring to Kurt. She took a deep breath as she held the ring in between her fingers. She looked up at Kurt who's eyes were searching franticly along Kitty's face wondering what was taking her so long to answer. He licked his lips; they suddenly felt as dry as the desert. Kitty grabbed Kurt's hands in her own placing the ring in-between his hands.

"Kurt…I-I…no."

* * *

I wouldn't do this to you guys, but it was too tempting. The last chapter didn't really have a cliff hanger...well it did but, this one is more important...well in my mind.

Kurt's diamond for Kitty

_http://www. kay. com_

/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayEnlargeView?langId=-1&storeId=10101&catalogId=10001&imgDir=9900&partNumber=990094702&imageAttributes=true&main=true&side=true&profile=true&animation=true

Put the whole thing in the adress link.

All i'm asking for is 4 or more reviews and i'll post the next one. that right. Bribing you ALL

MWAHAHAHAH.

so keep reading and I'll keep writing.

~Dea


	9. Chapter 9 Attack

Hello Everyone! as i promised there was 4 reviews. So here is the chapter. As you can see the story is finally going somewhere!! YAY. Ya I know. but you all have to understand I LOVE FLUFF. It is my favorite. I tried not to overwhelm everyone with the fluff, but its embedded in me. I will want maybe 10 reviews this time. Oh ya high shooter. but It will be at least three or four days before the next one. As you all can see i'm on fire with myself.

* * *

**Attack**

Kurt's face fell and his heart felt like it had stopped beating. Kitty could see the panic on his face and realized she had to verify her self.

"Kurt. I love you baby. I will always love you, but I don't want to marry you just because of the baby. I know you wouldn't do it just for that, but I want to marry you when the time in our life is right. I want everything to be so perfect and there to be peace. However I'll settle for just our parents to like be there. Besides we are way too young I mean I'm just 16 and what could we do if we were married? Like nothing we couldn't even drink champagne at our wedding like how lame would that be?" Through all of Kitty's ramblings Kurt just stood at her side patently. She looked at him begging him to speak.

"Vow so this is vhat it feels like to have your heart ripped out." Kurt began to walk away from Kitty. His face was turning a reddish color, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Kitty reached for Kurt before he could get more then a foot away from her.

"Kurt. I want to marry you. I do just not right now."

"Its ok Kitty I really understand." Kurt took Kitty's hand in his own sliding the band onto her ring finger. "Then let this be a promise ring."

Kitty was speechless. The ring fit so perfectly that it seemed to be a part of her.

"I, Kurt Wagner, here by promise to love you and cherish you and protect you. I will love you unconditionally along with the baby. Until the day I die and even then I will watch over you from the heavens."

"I'd say Like hells yea to that any day Kurt!!" Kitty squealed. "Oh I love you so much Fuzzy." Kitty gave Kurt a peck on the lips before forcing him into a hug.

"Yo, what's going on over here?"

"Oh nothing Evan." Kitty blushed bright pink as she skipped away to join Hank with the rest of the group.

"So dude, what did she say?" Evan had known about Kurt's plan, he even helped pick out the ring.

"Ve decided to not get engaged, but to think of it more as a promise."

"Wow, Shut down! How are you taking it?"

"Taking it? I'm fine. Besides I agree vith her. Ve are too young and even if ve never get married, I love her."

"Ok Daddy," Kurt cringed. "Time to go."

* * *

In Illinois, at the home or Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, Mrs. Pryde opens a letter from her daughter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This is very hard for me to tell you. I know you may never understand why I made the choice I did, but I please ask you to support Kurt and me. I found out that I am about two months pregnant._

_I have talked to Kurt and we are keeping the baby and raising it as our own. We know it will be hard and we know that the chance of making it is slime. We have hope. I love you all very much _

_and I know how disappointed you must be in me. First you find out that I am a mutant then that your only daughter is pregnant. I was planning to bring you guys out here along with Kurt's _

_parents from Germany, but it seems that that can't happen. As I'm sure you heard on the news all mutants are in danger…of course you may hear it this way "THE MUTANT DANGER IS COMING!" _

_Soooo totally not true mom and dad! It seems that we are in more danger then ever before. I beg you not to worry too much. I will be fine. All the X-men are going into hiding. I can't tell you _

_where, because I don't know myself. Please don't come to New York because you could get hurt for being parents of a mutant. I never thought this would happen. You have no idea how scared I _

_am. However I will be strong and protect my child. I hope one day you can meet your grandchild. I love you all very much. I will never forget you. I will try to write another letter ASAP. Stay _

_healthy. I hope you will still consider me as your daughter._

_Yours truly,_

_Kitty Pryde._

* * *

The crowded trees had been great cover for this plan. There were more then 300 armed men covering the compound, the one thing that the creatures thought would save them. The team filed in order, getting braver the closer they got to the base without getting noticed. The night cloaked them as they got to the door. A masked figure in black counted down on his fingers for everyone to see. Three…two…one.

_**BANG**_

The door flew open from the explosion so violently it came off its hinges. Half of the men filtered into the building, guns at the ready, while the others stood guard in case something tried to escape.

"_Clear" _

"_Clear"_

"_Clear"_

"_Clear"_

"_First floor is clear sir."_

"Then move to the second," The figure in black walked nonchalantly through the enemy base. He touched the walls and pictures as if he had lived in this place before and wasn't a total stranger. The man found his way into a library, grabbing a book he sat in a chair and began reading.

"General McCree. We have secured the area and there is no one here. It seems this place has been abandoned sir."

The figure stood, flipping a switch he illuminated the room. The lower ranking cadet had to fight not to gasp at the Generals gnarled appearance. There was a jagged scar where his left ear should have been and a burn mark traveling down from the scar to his shoulder. Although you couldn't see it he had many scars along his arms and legs. This alone made him scary, but what terrified all the men was his eyes. His cold gray eyes. They were clouded and sharp at the same time.

"Cadet Coone. An idiot would have known that. Are you assuming I'm more brainless idiot cadet?"

Cadet Larry Coone had joined SAD-MT, Search And Destroy the Mutant Threat, when he found out that his sister had been killed by a mutant. He was hungry for revenge, everyone in SAD-MT was.

"NO sir never. I was just informing you sir." Coone was beginning to panic. General McCree loved messing with underlings, ever since he invented SAD-MT.

"Get out of my sight cadet."

Coone had never moved so fast in his life as he fled from the library. General McCree was now alone in the vast room full of books. McCree ventured over to the elegant fireplace that was placed flawlessly in-between two bookcases. He smirked, grabbing a bookend. The wall began to shake and move reviling a long staircase leading to a black abyss.

"Why Professor Xavior, you never change." McCree snickered before heading up the stairs.

* * *

How was that!! hecks ya! bringing back the faith. Press the button you know you want to review!!!! AS i said 10 reviews :P

~Dea


	10. Chapter 10 Travel

Gosh That took forever!! Come one guys it was only 10 reviews and I just got 8! Well I'll be easy on your guys, but this is the last time. I have the next chapter ready, but I need these 10 reviews or I will NOT post it. I'm getting such good ideas. I don't know where it is all coming from, but you should all be happy.

: P

~Dea.

* * *

**Travel**

Two days after everyone had left the mansion, it had been invaded. Everything was turned around and either smashed or just planed ruined. None of the X-men knew this however because they were 90-so miles away. The first day they walked over 40 miles to get a good head start until it was about midnight. Logan's group had wanted to keep going, but the professor had explicit rules about making sure the students didn't get over exhausted. The next day was just as rigorous, but started earlier. On the morning of the third day Kitty awoke to a fawn sniffing at her shoes.

'OH wow,' Kitty thought. 'She must really trust us. She is so beautiful. I guess we have something in common her and I,' She noticed an enlarged bump in the deer's abdomen.

'Both of us are fighting for our life, and someone else's.' Kitty reached up to pet the gentle fawn when a loud unpleasant sound emitted from Bobby. Comically the deer sniffed the air before jolting away. Kitty began to laugh, and then she smelled the air making her gag.

"GOD BOBBY!" Kitty screamed throwing her pillow at him missing and hitting Evan.

The group of teens groaned shifting in a daze waking themselves up.

"Vhat Keety? Vhat's Vrong?" Kurt shot up scanning the area for potential danger. Kitty giggled.

"Oh, like nothing Kurt. Just Bobby making a lethal gas over there." At this point everyone had smelt the air, they all started gagging and running for a retreat.

"Zat iz disgusting," A little blond girl whispered as a bubble formed around her and she began to float a few feet above everyone's head.

"Nice Freezo!" Two identical boys said smiling and giving Bobby a thumbs up.

"What! I was sleeping!" Bobby huffed as he started packing his sleeping bag. Everyone laughed. If felt good to be able to laugh, even at a time like this.

"Well you know what they say dude, whoever smelt it delt it!" Evan pointed at Kitty knowing fully well that it wasn't her.

"Like totally rude Evan. Gross!" Kitty glared at Evan.

Kurt laughed so hard that he made himself *bamf* onto a tree branch.

"Kurt! You are supposed to like defend my honor and what not!" Kurt pulled his blanket over his shoulders making himself a cape.

"Ja Meine Liebe! Come here you scoundrel" Kurt was about to pounce on Evan and Bobby before a crack was heard in the woods. Kurt ran in front on Kitty and everyone got in a fighting position.

"Show yourself!"

They all clamed when they saw it was just Hank returning with firewood.

"Mr. McCoy when did you get up?"

"About a half hour ago Kitty, now everyone lets make some breakfast."

"Sweet! I am Soooo completely hungry." And just to make a point the kid's stomach started to growl.

"Ok everyone. How does fish and wild wolfberries sound?"

"Ehhhh?"

"Oh they are fine to eat," Hank specified.

"Vell then! Everyone dig in!" All the students ate hungrily, the morning event pushed to the backs of their brain. As everyone was finishing up Kitty came back to join the group. She had moved away from everyone in case the food made her sick. She had eaten some berries and had some ginger ale, but she was still having a problem keeping food down. All her mothering books said this would pass around 4 to 5 months. She sure hoped so.

"Keety?" dazed Kitty looked up at Kurt.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing ve are just leaving now so you should do some stretches."

"Ok," All the students would do a series of stretches that they found would help them walk faster and cramp less. As she did her stretches she found her mind wondering, as it has been doing for the past few days. As she would pull her arm over her head she would imagine what color hair her baby would have. When she did her calf pulls she would think what she could possibly name the child. Then it came to the ultimate question: Is it a boy or a girl?

"All right. Lets get going we should hit our destination in about 15 miles so maybe around 3pm." A sudden pinging sound began. Everyone looked around confused for a few seconds before Dr. McCoy pulled out his phone.

"Hello…Yes this is he… Yes Logan…Logan, please you don't have to yell…" Hank stood for a minute before just closing the phone.

"Mr. McCoy what was that all about?" A young boy asked as he pulled at his tail.

"Oh nothing Kevin just Mr. Logan telling me that he is almost at the location…and also that our group is far behind, but I doubt that highly!" Hank laughed

"I bet Logan will get there too early," "and they wont know what to do with him." Each twin took turns finishing each other's thought before high-fiveing.

Everyone agreed and headed off in the prearranged direction.

* * *

"Can we be together forever Jack?" The red head pulled the almost 6 foot man toward her, making him stumble.

"I don't see why not." He laughed making her smile. She seemed to love it when he smiled. "Listen Gabby, can you promise me something?'

Gabby looked up at her man with a smile as bright as could be.

"Anything."

"Can you meet me at the abandoned house on Cornell road tomorrow night?"

"Ok, but Jack why can't you tell me whatever there is to tell me now?"

"Just please. Tomorrow ok Gabbs?" The 20 year old smiled.

"Yes Jacks. I'll see you there." Jack kissed the sweet girl on the head. They parted opposite ways down the street.

Gabrielle Sanchez spun in circles over and over until she practically ran into her gate. She laughed at herself as she pushed the sequence of buttons needed to open the gate, along with the retina scan and the thumbprint. The gates opened letting her glide along the path, literally, she began to float inches above the pavement.

'_Gabrielle? Why are you coming home so late?'_

'Crap.' Gabby thought as she realized she was caught.

'_Please come to my office.'_

'_Yes Professor Xavior.'_

"Gabrielle… would you care to explain?" Professor Xavior sat before her in blue jeans and a red shirt, showing he had been asleep.

"Well…Professor it's not that bad."

"What's not that bad?"

"You see Professor I was with Jack."

"Oh I see, so have you told him anything yet?" Gabby blushed shaking her head no.

"Gabrielle. You have been dating this boy for three years now. I am not your father so I have no say in what you do, but how much longer are you going to lie to him?"

"I think tomorrow he might ask me to marry him Professor. If he does, then I'll tell him."

"Gabrielle," The professor sighed rubbing his temple. "You have been a student here for over 6 years, and now you are a helper. I can't help but feel responsible for you."

"Professor. I know I was one of your first students, but I think I'm ready to leave now. I'm ready to have my own life, a life with Jack. This will always be my home Professor." Gabby picked up her purse, smiled, and left the office.

"I see." The professor frowned. He had never liked Jack McCree, but it was none of his business.

* * *

Ya ya I bet you all saw that coming didn't you…what? You didn't wow. I'm just that good. But I'll keep going. Oh I know you all love me! Anyway…here you all go.

* * *

Gabby was standing in front of the empty broken down house at exactly 7pm the next night. She was so nervous she could feel the electricity pulsing through her fingers to the ground. She grabbed onto her dress giving her hands something to do. She had never felt so nervous in her life, excluding the day when she found out that she was a mutant with the power to control electricity. That had been very nerve racking, however this day was a good close second.

"Hey."

Gabby gasped turning and falling into Jack's arms.

"Jack!" she scolded, "I was about to hurt you!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Jack laughed and the wrinkles around his eyes showed. "Now come on, there is something I want to tell you. Not here though."

Jack pulled Gabby behind the house. There was a two-person table with lit oil lamps and roses, the trees shaded the area making it a secret rendezvous. The oils gave off a mixed smell of Jasmine and ylang ylang, enhancing the romantic atmosphere. Gabby blushed at the extravagance of it all. Jack pulled Gabby's seat out for her and then sat in his own.

"Gabby," he started. " We have been together for over three years now." He waited as she nodded her head in agreement. " You are now 20 and I 25, I think it is time for us to take the next step."

Gabby bit her lip to hold in the tears behind her eyes.

"Gabrielle Consuelo Sanchez will you-" At that moment Gabrielle began gasping for air. She felt a sudden surge of power, one that she has never felt before.

"Gabby?"

She looked at him tears streaming down her face. "I'm losing control!"

"Control? Control of what Gabby? How can I help you? Do you want me to call 911?"Jack was starting to panic, sparks were starting to fly off of her and onto his bare arms and legs.

"GABBY!" It was then that the professor wheeled from around the corner.

'_You have to calm down Gabrielle.'_

'_I can't professor. I can't. I need help. All this power is too much…its too much professor!'_

"Mr. Xavior Please help her! I don't know what is wrong with her."

A white light shined from Gabby as she reached for Jack, she was reaching for comfort and love, but her hands were now weapons. She reached for him catching his ear in her hand. The flesh desinagrated, castrating the wound before it could even bleed. Her arm fell on his neck to his shoulders burning him for life. He screamed in pain trying to escape his now hazardous love.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?!"

Xavior called for immediate backup, but the fastest they could be there was 10 minutes too late.

'_Gabrielle you have to try to focus on something. You have to try.'_ The professor pushed with all his might to get into her brain, but this power that had overcome her was far beyond anything he had ever witnessed. He was thinking as fast as he could to come up with a solution that could knock her out or something.

'_I feel like I am being torn apart!'_

Gabby floated above the ground suspended in mid air writhing in pain. The grass underneath her had been burned away from the pure power. Once again Gabby's body moved toward Jack.

"J…J-Jack…" Tears formed in her eyes only to evaporate as soon as they touched her skin, making steam envelop her head. Her glowing fingers danced along his arms leaving blisters in their wake.

'_PLEASE PROFESSOR KILL ME!'_

The professor was shocked at these words, but could see there was nothing else he could do. She was going to kill the poor boy and there was only one way he could stop her.

'_I'm sorry…Gabby,'_ A tear slide down the professor's face.

'_Thank you. Tell him I would have said yes.' _

The now lifeless body fell to the floor, a final smile etched onto the young girls face forever.

* * *

You see there are always two sides of every story. I was thinking of X-men the movie 3 when I was writing this so, yup! And yes I did have to kill her. But this is very important TO THE STORY YOU WILL SEE…OH YOU WILL SEE! Ummmmmmmmm…. Yup 10 more review before the next chapter, and I mean it this time!!

~Dea


	11. Chapter 11 Flashbacks and memories

I'm going to write this… not like anyone will care, but it is the background to how this story came to be. When I was 13 years old I saw the x men movie for the first time at my cousin's house in New York. On the car ride back I could stop thinking about it and comparing it to X-men evolution, the show I had always watched. I grabbed my little notebook that I had brought, it was an 8-hour ride home, and just began to write. Fortunately for all of you guys I had also watched a movie there called mother at 16, which at the time I thought was about a daughter learning about her mother when she had been 16. I was way, way, way off. Anywho. After this movie I began thinking about teen pregnancy, I didn't understand it or even really get the concept of money, but I just wrote the first chapter. When I got home I worked on it…then just like me…I forgot about it. One day I found it and typed it up on my computer. I had always fancied myself a writer; I had even taken a summer class at a local collage because of a book I had tried to write. Ok not book, I was like 13 or 14 ok. It seemed like a book to me! When I typed it up I fixed it and edited it and added some things. I then found out that I could not only read on this site but I could post things too! (Again I never said I was the brightest kid.) So I posted. Got positive and negative reviews tried to write a second chapter…got some very negative reviews and gave up and cried. I had wanted so badly for people to enjoy my work, because I had enjoyed theirs'. So about a year or so later I took the story down…I'm not good on time so it could have been less then a year…and worked on it a little more and wrote more chapters. Then I fell into a depression. A very bad one. I had to be hospitalized for a few weeks. When I got out I wasn't even thinking about this story. I felt bad about not posting in so long so I tried to give the story away or give it up, I couldn't. Then I fell in love. He is now my fiancé and I love him very much. So that is all the strange background to this little story. One day when I was looking threw my old emails I saw that someone had posted a review of this story saying they wanted more. More? I thought about it and decided it was the right time to maybe start again. Why not? About living out my story, a few months ago I was late. When I say late, I mean "LATE". So I started freaking out and a week later I found out that I wasn't pregnant. I was so relived you have no idea! And now we are where we are and we are who we were always meant to be, I guess. So enjoy this chapter everyone, because it almost didn't happen.

~Dea :)

* * *

**Flashbacks and Memories**

* * *

First there was a bright light, like a spotlight shining right into his eyes. Then there was the smell, the almost too clean smell that was in hospitals. Last there was the voice, he knew that voice, he hated that voice. He needed to see the person responsible from making that voice, but he couldn't force himself to open his eyes.

"Yes there will be permanent scaring to the frontal…"

That voice was talking to someone. He tried again to open his eyes this time managing to lift one heavy lid. His vision was too blurred to make out any one thing except the body of his dead girlfriend.

"Ga-Gabby?" He murmured using his voice for the first time. He saw a man hovering over his love cutting into her skin he couldn't recognize this man. The man was humming to himself as he dissected the body.

"_Quando __sei__lontana __Sogno __allorizzonte__ E __mancan__le__ paro__le__ E __io__si__ lo so Che __sei__ con me con me," _He reached his hand into her center cavity removing something before closing her back up and continuing with his work with a different patient. The patient happened to be alive, however she had some sort or bone sticking out of her back. This didn't seem to faze her one bit.

"N-no. . .Gabby…" Tears slide down his face making his eyes easier to open and close at will.

"Mr. McCree I see you are up." That voice again, that damn voice that took his beautiful Gabby away. Jack refused to make a noise, only starring at the man.

"I see she didn't have time to tell you everything about herself, her secret." This caught Jack attention, but he stayed skeptical. "You see Gabrielle was what scientists call a mutant."

"M…Mu-Mutant?"

"Yes Mr. McCree. Miss Sanchez had a special gift as I call it, a gift to control electricity. Last night she lost control and I had to kill her."

Deep seeded anger began to grow within Jack.

"The last thing she said to me was this: "Thank you. And tell him I would have said yes." She was going to accept your marriage proposal."

Jack still refused to speak.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me about her that you have questions about. I know it's hard to lose someone you love but-"

"Love!" Jack spoke finally, yelling as load as he could, "How could I love a monster? You're all fucking monsters. Mutants. Freaks! GET ME OUT OF HERE I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" With that Jack laid his head down on the pillow fighting to believe that his Gabby was a monster. That all the time he had known her, every moment they had shared, she was keeping this secret from him. He tried to alter every memory he had of her and all the people in the mansion into evil plots to kill him and everyone else.

"All right Mr. McCree. You will be transferred to the hospital and have no memory of where the mansion is, even that it is in New York." Before he could say a word his eyelids fell blinding him before he could no longer think.

* * *

'You thought you were so clever Professor. But I remembered. Now I can never forget.'

General McCree reached the top of the stairs, the door there was laced with cobwebs. Ignoring the delicate lace the General ripped through it to get to the doorknob. Dust floated above the floor and the door creaked open. The room looked like it had been abandoned years ago. A string hung above his head attached to a light source, he pulled the string. Nothing happened. He tried again, his patience was wearing thin, this time the light flickered before staying constant. He took a good look around the room taking everything in. He reached into his pocket pulling out a yellowed piece of paper.

'Now where is it? Where is her heart?'

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Tell me kid. How do you know about the box?"

Scott fidgeted extremely uncomfortable with this confrontation

"Look kid. I haven't got all day know tell me or I'll ha-"

"Ok, ok listen Logan. The only reason I know about the box is because of Jean. She told me the story once. The one about the first student and how the professor had to…well to." He could bring himself to say it. "Anyway, she said that she was with this guy she knew when she lost control of her powers and the reason was her heart. I was told that her heart was the part of her body that held the mutation. Somehow all her life the mutant X gene had never spread to the rest of her body. That was why she had lost control, she lost control of her heart rate and somehow that triggered a spread of power that she didn't know how to control. At least that is what I heard. It was after I found this out that I found the box." Scott couldn't look Logan in the face.

"Her heart is in the box. What I don't know is why. I just remembered it last minute because it had said emergency on the side. That's all I know Logan."

"Ahh kid. Ok let me start with the heart. After she had died the heart stayed alive…No kid its shut up time…We don't understand how it happened, just that it was a strange new mutation from her x-gene. We kept it locked away because it is very powerful, if it got into the wrong hand, well you can just use your imagination kid. It wouldn't be pretty. The Professor ordered the heart be kept, but not used for any research. He was in a bad place for a very long time." Logan began to get choked up; he slammed his fist into the chair he had been sitting in.

"Get ready to leave," he huffed. "You're in my group."

Scott couldn't move, he couldn't speak until the professor called everyone to their groups. Hearing his voice Scott cringed, the professor had kept the heart of a student that he had killed.

* * *

General McCree searched for hours before giving up to the fact that the heart wasn't here. McCree lost his anger, overturning boxes in his way and smashing anything that seemed delicate to him. He crumbled the paper in his hand trying to make it as small as possible. He threw the ball of paper as hard as he could onto the ground. Sitting on a wooden rocking chair nearby he let out a big sigh. He looked ahead to a small window, underneath was a faded blanket with bears on it, spread out.

'We'll see who will win 'Professor' we'll see.'

Sluggishly he reached down picking up the crumpled paper and gently spread it out on his leg. He glanced at the paper took another breath and began to re-read the note.

_Dear Love,_

_Hello my lovely Jack, I miss you. I haven't seen you for almost month now and I don't think I can take it. I wish you could be done with your family visit so I could hold you every second of every day. Whenever I miss you so bad that I can't bare it I go to the attic at the mansion. I know what a dreary place to go right? But there is a secret passageway that I found; I'll show you some time my sweet. I go up the stairs and sit for hours, hiding from the world, waiting for you. It can get really dirty up here waiting for you so I just use a blanket and pretend I'm on a picnic. I know I sound childish Jack, but I can't help it I miss you so bad. Jacks when are you coming back to New York? I know you were mad at me when you left, but one day I will explain to you why I'm not living with my family in Arkansas. I'm not ready yet baby. Jack, do you love me? If you knew my secret I'm not sure how you could. I'm not the good person you met senior year. Even if you stop loving me, or even caring, I want you to know that I will never forget you. Jack you are my first love, my first everything. I don't know if I will send you this letter, I might just keep it and think of you always. I love you Jack. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Gabby Sanchez _

'Dammit Gabby, I never stopped even when I was gone. He will pay Gabby. I will find a way. It doesn't matter how many of these monsters I have to kill. I will destory them for hurting you.'

Jack made his way back down the old staircase, collecting himself the whole way. By the time he reached the last step he had his mask in place and his hands in fists; he was known again as General McCree, not Jack. He walked out of the mansion and sat in the back seat of a black car.

"Drive."

* * *

Hey everyone. 10 reviews and you get the next chapter. Ya sorry about the beginning, you know my life story. Hee hee hee hee hee… ya it's a lil embarrassing, but I think it is fun to look back at how things evolve (haha get it evolution, evolve…just me? Ok.). Maybe its just me ***sigh***. In case you guys are wondering the story here is actually about 1,500 words, so its not that long, but not short either. Hope you liked it. There is Soooo much more to come.

Enjoy.

~Dea


	12. Chapter 12 We are where?

Hey everyone

I am sorry that this has taken sooooo long. I had a very devastating heart break ( my fiancé dumped me for another girl. . . F**king Bastard. . . ) and found myself wallowing in a deep suicidal depression, cured only by a professional help and lots of medication ( mhmmm medication ). It has almost been a year since that extremely unflattering part of my life, and I SURVIVED, YAY . I have moved on (as much as you can move on from a guy you were ready to spend the rest of your life with) and got accepted into a very good college and I can't wait to get out of this god forsaken town. Anyway what I am getting at is that I understand if I lost some followers and would like everyone to forgive my absence. So same rules apply since I'm back 10 reviews and you get a new chapter also if you have any suggestions on how you want my story to go, I do listen to my reviews and if it sounds better then what I have written down then I might change it.

-Dea

* * *

'Humm…lets see a four letter word that is an anagram for…Aha!'

"Lost…lots…slot." Kitty whispered the answer to herself as she sat in her new king sized bed she shared with Kurt.

'Ok a man trapped in a room…two doors the first has killer sun the second a fire breathing dragon…which door will he escape from?' Kitty lightly tapped her growing stomach with her pencil.

"It's night time!"

"How can you tell?" Kitty turned to the door and smiled at Kurt.

"Well I don't know if its night time here, but that is the answer to this riddle."

"Oh, ok meine schön liebe."*1

* * *

(one week before)

* * *

It had taken only 7 hours for Beast's team to reach the camp, a little earlier then expected. The students were confused when all they saw a broken down shack, so wrecked the door was hanging off the hinges. The grass was alive and thriving around the foundation of the shack, making it look even more deserted. One by one Mr. McCoy had the students climb in to the hazardous shack and shut the door behind them. The last two students were Kitty and Kurt, who refused to let Kitty go by herself. Once Kitty shut the door they felt the floor begin to heave, a dropping feeling over came them both as if they were in an elevator. Just as Kitty was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the small cramped space, something she had never really experienced before, the movement came to a stop. Seeing that Kitty was not going to budge Kurt opened the door to find a scene he never expected in a million years.

"Ehrfürchtig!"*2 Kurt momentarily forgot what language to speak and began speaking a mixture of German and English. **"**Meine glauben an Gott! Wo in the vorld are ve?"*3

Confused Kitty moved Kurt aside to get a better view of what stunned him so much. Vines coated the ceiling which was cathedral like in height and made the room seems like it wasn't underground.

"Sie sind bei mir zu hause,junger mann."4 A disfigured man approached the x-men and they all got into a defensive mode except for the professor and Kurt.

"Sie sprechen deutsch?"5 Kurt spoke almost in a whisper as he moved toward the man.

"Yes Kurt he speaks German as well as every other language known to man, that is his mutation." The Professor smiled at the disfigured man, "right Kamal?"

Nodding his head in agreement the owner of the camp spoke up, " Kamal Jhadav is my name and I welcome you all to my home, ahlan w sahlan."6 Kamal bowed toward the x-men showing that his baldhead had a rat-tail at the base. He had one arm enclosed in a pound of extra flesh making it look more like a fin then an arm. Kamal smiled at the group showing his brown crooked teeth. "Es freut Mich, Sie kennen zu lernen meine freunde."5

* * *

As all the students were introduced to the hideout, there was a gym type room with an indoor track and half court for basketball. The floor had two half baths and a kitchen, the only downfall was no cable, but there was a TV for videos. The lighting was made to simulate the sun, but not give of the harmful UV rays that the sun does. The vines gave a fresh source of oxygen to the hideout as well as a perfect ventilation system, and an air purifier in each end of the compound made the air clean and fresh with every breath. The rest of the floor was complete with a kitchen, dinning room, and sitting lounge. A flight of stairs lead to the lower floor, which consisted of bedrooms. 18 bedrooms with 6 bathrooms, 4 rooms for the teachers and 14 for the students. It was small, but more then they expected to get at a time like this. The rooms were given out, Kurt and Kitty were in a larger room, the extra space was incase the baby was born while they were there.

"I think I have come up with a new name for the list."

"Oh ja?" Kurt pulled out a piece of paper from the bedside table along with a pen, "Ok give it to me."

"McKayla."

"That's a pretty name, so ve vill add McKayla to the list with Abigail, Lilah, and Kristina."

Kitty giggled at the thought of a cute little girl.

"Ok so what boy names do we have?"

"There is Justin, Hugo, und Kyle."

"ugh Kurt I am not naming a child of mine Hugo, I thought I told you to take it off the list."

Kurt looked up from his pen and paper with a bewildered look written across his face, "Vhats wrong vith Hugo? It is a strong manly name. That Vas mine Grandfathers name. I let you put Justin on ze list."

"What are you talking about? Justin is like a much better name then Hugo, It sounds like a Harry Potter Character."

"Ja? vell Abigail sounds like an old maid from a romance novel."

"What!?!" Kitty's eyes began to water, "I. . . I thought you liked that name?"

"No I never did!" It was then that he turned to see the tears escape her eyes and her precious lips began to quiver.

"Well, like, your not the one who will have to give birth so you have no choice!"

A dark look came over his face,"Do you think that I don't care about our baby? Vhat am I just a sperm donor?"

"I think that if you don't like my names then I might as well just let you make every decision in my life!"

"It's not your life! It is my child's life?"

"Oh, Oh, OH! Your child? Now it your child?"

"Kitty, vhat is your problem?"

"My Problem?"

As the fight carried on Rouge calmly entered the room unnoticed and snatch the list and pen from her preoccupied brother. Kitty and Kurt paused on their argument to see what she was doing. Throwing the paper down she walked out of the room, "Your welcome children."

The paper fluttered to the bed face up

GIRLS:

Kristina

Lilah

McKayla

BOYS:

Kyle

* * *

Kitty grabbed the paper sprinting to the door, "Love you Rouge."

Kurt bamfed to Kitty picking her up Bridal style with a devilish smirk on his face, "Ugh. . . You are a lot heavier then I remember."

Feigning from the weight Kurt collapsed onto the bed gently rolling on top of kitty, protecting her baby bump.

"How rude! And to the mother of your unborn child." Kitty pouted turning her face away from Kurt's cute glance.

"Entschuldigung, meine Liebe."6

Kitty faced Kurt,"Kurt, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't even remember what I said."

"That's ok meine liebe. I'm sorry also. I'm all in, with you."

Kitty pecked Kurt on his nose with a tiny kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, Kurt, I love you more."

Kurt leaned down planting chaste kisses along her face toward her chest. He nipped at her collarbone until he heard a slight gasp from her mouth.

"Ok, you love me more." Kurt smiled at his accomplishment.

* * *

Ok this is just a little bit because I didn't want to start again too fast. Soooooo I hoped you guys liked it and understand what I have been going through. Even If you don't I hope you still like my story :)

* My beautiful love

*Awesome

* My faith in God! Where …

* you are in my house, young man.

* You speak German?

*Welcome

*Nice meeting you my friend

*My love


End file.
